


Ничего не меняется.

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он возвращается назад, к своим кошмарам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не меняется.

Она протягивает ему руку и смеётся, смеётся. Смеётся так, что сердце замирает. Блейз до боли стискивает зубы, пытаясь схватить протянутую ладонь, и просыпается.

Блейз вскакивает с постели, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, захлёбывается кашлем и кашляет до тех пор, пока его не вырвет на ковёр. Старуха на портрете, висящем на стене, неодобрительно хмурится. Забини призывает домовика, и тот суетится перед ним что-то лепеча, от чего только нарастает раздражение. Блейз просит принести ему воды и возвращается в постель. Ничего нового, всё как всегда. Изо дня в день одно и тоже. Один тот же кошмар, преследующий его каждую ночь на протяжении пяти лет. Одно и то же лицо перед его взором, та же знакомая улыбка, тот же задорный смех. Одни и те же приступы паники, из-за которых нет возможности дышать, тот же судорожный кашель до рвоты с кровью. Тот же страх, накрывающий с головой. То же чувство вины.

Дрожащими руками Блейз подносит стакан с водой ко рту и жадно поглощает прохладную жидкость, отбрасывает стакан в сторону, и возвращается в постель. Но стоит ему закрыть глаза, кошмар возвращается. Он стискивает тонкими пальцами одеяло и зажмуривается крепче, но видение не пропадает.

Чжоу снова и снова запрокидывает голову, смеясь, её руки обхватывают большой живот, из-за которого ей уже тяжело двигаться, но она всё равно счастливая. Она улыбается и поглаживает рукой живот. Её взгляд полон любви и надежд. Несбыточных.

Блейз захлёбывается рыданиями, выдавливая из себя слова прощения. Чжоу молча смотрит на него и улыбается. И Блейз проклинает её, себя и эту чёртову жизнь. Обессилив от рыданий, он погружается в беспокойный сон.

Серое, пасмурное утро врывается в его серую, унылую жизнь. Забини с трудом разлепляет веки, чтобы оглядеть привычную обстановку собственной спальни, в которую вернулся пять лет назад. Ничего не меняется, всё одно и то же.

Ничего не меняется.

Безвкусный завтрак в одиночестве, разбор документов, привычная горечь остывшего кофе, запыленные фотографии, неодобрительные взгляды с портретов. Ничего не меняется. Всё одно и то же. 

Всегда.

Забини идёт той же дорогой, которую, кажется, отыщет даже в темноте и без всякой магии. Блейз усмехается своим мыслям, надо же уже начинает мыслить, как маггл. Он выходит на до боли знакомую поляну и садится на влажный от утренней росы валун. Грустно улыбаясь, он вглядывается в надписи на надгробиях. 

— Привет, любимая, — Блейз устало вздыхает. — Мне тебя очень не хватает, — Забини поднимается с камня и опускается на колени перед маленьким надгробием. Он проводит указательным пальцем по имени своего не рождённого сына.

Филипп Грегори Забини

 

Его кровь.

Его ошибка.

Его вина.

Блейз поворачивается лицом к могиле жены, у него перехватывает дыхание, и он с трудом выдавливает из себя:

— Прости… — рыдания сдавливают горло, Блейз продолжает лихорадочно шептать, — Прошу… Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости.

Он закрывает глаза и снова та же картина. Смеющаяся Чжоу, поглаживает живот и шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя.

Не Блейза.

Блейз рыдает, проклиная небеса и свою судьбу. Он кричит проклятия в недосягаемую высоту. И снова, и снова проклиная её. Голос хрипнет, перед глазами темнеет, и вдруг всё обрывается.

Когда Блейз приходит в себя, в небе сверкают молнии, где-то вдалеке слышны раскаты грома. Он поднимается с мокрой земли, нужно возвращаться в замок. Он в последний раз всматривается в надписи на надгробиях, поднимает с земли трость и грустно усмехается.

Ничего не меняется.

Блейз разворачивается и возвращается в замок, назад, к своим кошмарам.

Ничего не меняется.


End file.
